


on a holy road

by orphan_account



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this was something I wrote for an app and I liked it so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>emotion  <br/>e·mo·tion  [ih-moh-shuhn]<br/>noun<br/>an affective state of consciousness in which joy, sorrow, fear, hate, or the like, is experienced, as distinguished from cognitive and volitional states of consciousness.</p><p>The Batter cannot say he has them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on a holy road

Emotions are a peculiar thing, they are. They swing, like a pendulum, like an executioner’s axe--and it is hard to keep track of them, Batter finds. With one minute he surges with pride at another triumphant battle, a successful purification—pleased with his work, that there is one less issue to allow concern to fester over—and with the next he returns to his neutral state, where his eyes only focus ahead, and his interest no longer divides between the next corridor and the creatures that lie at his feet, what should only be mist is crumbling in on itself; a broken artifact, aged stone cracked.

When he smiles, it lacks friendliness, familiarity—it is a curved slit simply mimicking pleasantry, mocking the notion of “kindness”. When others observe his actions, the warrior that is unleashed when he swings his bat, to crush the skulls of those he finds corrupt, it strikes a concern in the workmen that linger, the residents that watch; and it is a far cry from his former actions when he swings the bat up a final time, ferocity vanquished, and he bids the civilians a tense goodbye. 

Neither parties feel an excitement in the mission—the civilians or the proclaimed Saviour. A lesser man would not kill himself with this burden—but Batter is different, and does not pursue self-eradication. To purify, that is his goal. The advice given by men that tremble like leaves, or metaphors granted to him by felines or vendors in masks; none shall shake him from his mission, that stands on the line between holiness and destructive. 


End file.
